The Day I Met Jack
by HwlloHannah
Summary: Hiccup had a stressful day of training so he takes a walk in the winter woods. As he gets deeper into the woods, he sees a boy his age sitting by himself in the snow. He goes to see if he was alive and that's how he meets Jack Frost. Hiccup becomes best friends with Jack but, will it turn into something more? Rated M for Chapter 4...
1. Chapter 1

This is how Jack and Hiccup meet for the first time.

This story is also in Hiccup's point of view.

Enjoy!

"Training was...well...not very good, thanks to me not fighting dragons. Someone almost got hurt and it was all my fault..." I said softly to myself. Training wasn't very good for me today. I embarassed my father even more. I'm a disgrace to him. I'll never be like him... Right after I got out of training, I decided to take a walk in the winter woods. As I began to walk, I felt a little better. I didn't have to deal with all the stress from dragon training.

A few minutes after walking, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a boy that looked about my age, all alone in the snow. I went up to him and was going to ask him if he was alright. He was so pale, he looked like he was freezing. I looked over at him. He wore clothes exactly like mine. But where my clothes were green, his were pure white. He didn't have any shoes on. He was barefoot. He was leaned up against a tree. But as I looked at him, I really couldn't tell if he was breathing. So I looked around and found the closest stick that I could find, and poked him with it to be sure he was still breathing. The boy jumped back, he looked quite surprised. I think I startled him when he snatched the stick that I was holding.

I began to think this boy had lost his mind. He got up and took a step toward me. "Can you see me?' He asked. I looked down at the ground and frost began to bloom beneath his feet. I looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I can see you, Jokul Frosti. You're the winter spirit. My life has made a believer out of me. I remember you from my mother's stories. You bring the winter. You're Jack Frost...aren't you?" He looked at me with his blue eyes and laughed. "You can see me!" He began to say with excitement. I began to be a little creeped out but I still smiled. "You're Hiccup, right?" He asked smiling at me. I nodded. "How do you know that?' "I see you all the time." He said as he began to lean against the tree. "I always see you. You're the boy who wouldn't kill dragons." I nodded softly. He smiled and looked up quickly to the sky. "Hey I better get going. The guardians need me. I'll see you later, okay?" He said as he flew off.

After that day, I often saw him flying. Above the trees and sometimes even right beside me. But between saracastic tones and pick up lines, it's safe to say that me and Jack got along just fine. But... I began to become too interested in his beautiful blue eyes that would stare at me every time I saw him. Also, his friendly touches that would occasionally linger. Other than that, we were both just two normal guys, except for when we kissed that one time. We were walking in the woods one day and I began to feel nervous around him. I even began to blush slightly. "Are you okay?' He asked me as he looked over at me and saw that I was blushing. I nodded slightly and we stopped walking. "Are you sure?" He asked as I looked up at him. He was a few inches taller than me. And I kissed him. He deepened the kiss. His lips were so cold on mine. I began to blush even more.

It wasn't until that mid-March night, that he began hinting at the seasons. "Hiccup, I don't want your land to die. It can't survive with the cold ice and snow." And when he said that, I knew that he ment that he was leaving. I didn't want him to go, but I was so scared to tell him how I really felt. But I really wanted to tell him, so I decided to tell him how I really felt... "Jack, can I tell you something..?" He stopped walking and looked over at me. "Yes?" I began to shake softly. I was so nervous that I couldn't stop myself from shaking. "I love you Jack." I said, looking at him. He smiled at me. "I feel just the way you're feeling. You're all I ever wanted. Someone that believes in me. Trust me when I tell you I'm not leaving you Hiccup. We will meet again. I promise." He kissed me one last time and that's when we said goodbye.

I enjoyed the spring and summer months while they lasted. I got to spend time with my best friend Toothless and I got to practice dragon training. Those months felt like forever but I passed them. Toothless and I passed by those months together. Even though, I still thought about Jack and how much I missed him. But I knew I would see him again. One day, a few months later, a cold wind woke me, gasping. My father barged into my room and said, "A snowstorm is blowing in." I began to smile as my father left my room. I got my clothes on and ran outside into the woods. I saw Jack just a few feet away, Tears of happiness began to run down my face as I ran over to him. I threw my arms around him as he hugged me back. "You came back.." I said, looking up at him. "I told you I would." He looked down at me, smiling, and kissed me. I was so glad Jack was back. He was no longer my friend. He was my guardian. He was my love.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Jack have been dating for two years. I got kicked out of my house a year ago when my dad found out we we're dating. "I will not have a gay son in my house!" My father had told me as he through me out of the house. Toothless also got kicked out since he's my pet. So after I got kicked out of the house, Jack let me and Toothless live with him. Toothless had his own little room while me and Jack shared a room together. Astrid had found out I was gay and freaked. We haven't talked since then, and that was about two years ago. She was the first one to know, well, besides Toothless. Toothless didn't seem to mind it but Astrid, oh she was mad...

That's how my father found out. Astrid had told all the people in dragon training and well, my dad overheard it one day. I didn't know he was even there. I went to bed that night and the next morning, my father was in my face, telling me to get out of the house. My dad has never ever liked gay people. He wouldn't even have them in Berk. If he ever found someone gay in Berk, he would kick them out for good. I begged my father not to kick me out but, as usual, he wouldn't listen. All my friends laughed at me for being gay and getting kicked out of Berk. Astrid looked disappointed in me. I couldn't help it.

I couldn't change who I am even if I wanted to. I'm just...me. So, besides all that in the past two years, I've also had some good times. I spent a lot of time with Jack. He was my guardian, and I was his little viking, well I guess not anymore but that's what he calls me. I woke up this morning, with my love's face buried into my shoulder, and his arms wrapped around me. I smiled at my lover's face. I gently kissed his cheek. He groaned softly, not wanting to get up. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I said, chuckling softly. "Morning.." He said, unburying his face out of my shoulder. "Let's go eat breakfast." I said softly, getting up but, he pulled back into his arms and cuddled with me. "Not yet.. I want to cuddle more." He said as he started to kiss me.

Toothless barged into our bedroom and I shrieked. "Toothless! Knock first! You scared the hell out of me!" I said as Jack started to chuckle. "Haha, very funny Jack." Jack smiled and kissed me softly. "Poor Hiccup.. my wittle baby.." Jack said, patting my head. We both got up slowly and went into the kitchen. "Do you want pancakes?" Jack asked as I got some orange juice out and two cups. "Sure." I said smiling softly. I opened up the orange juice and poured it into two glass cups. I poured some water into a bowl for Toothless. Jack grabbed some plates and put the pancakes on. I grabbed some fish and put it on a plate for Toothless. I grabbed the syrup and some silverware and set up the table. Jack and I sat down together and began to eat. "This is delicious baby." I said as I kissed his cheek. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

Jack and I did a lot of things that day. We had lunch with the guardians, we saw a movie, hmm, what else? We went to the beach to see the sunset. We sat down on the sand, stared at to the sea, and saw the sun as it began to set. Toothless was flying around the water, trying to catch some fish. I chuckled as I saw a fish slip out of Toothless's mouth. I looked into Jack's beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "I love you Jack." "I love you too Hiccup." He said as we kissed. We headed back to our house, the sun had set and Toothless was tired. Toothless laid down in his room on his bed and fell asleep. Jack and I went into our room, changed into our bed clothes, and cuddled together. He began to kiss my lips, and deepened it every time. I began to kiss up his neck, leaving little hickeys. He ran his cold finger up my back, making me shiver slightly.

"You mean the world to me Hiccup. Don't ever forget that. And, that I love you." He said as he kissed my neck softly as I ran my hands threw his hair. "Jack? I'm sleepy..." I said softly as I began to yawn, He stopped for a moment and cuddled me up into the blankets. "Okay. Goodnight my little viking." He said as he kissed me one more time. "Goodnight my guardian." I said as we wrapped our arms around one another and fell asleep. Right when we fell asleep, Toothless opened our door quietly, got on top of the bed, and laid down right next to our feet.


	3. Chapter 3

(A few months later...)

It was Valentine's Day. I woke up to Jack whispering all the things he loved about me in my ear. As I opened my eyes, he noticed I was awake and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Good morning my love and..." He pulled out a box of chocolates, "Happy Valentine's Day!" I rubbed my eyes softly, trying to stay awake. "Aww.. Is my wittle viking sleepy..?" He said as I nodded slowly. He smiled and hugged me. "Morning.." I mumbled sofly as I buried my head into his shoulder. Even though it was 9 am, I was still pretty tired and I don't really know why. "I love you Hiccup." He said, kissing my forehead. "I love you too Jack." I said, finally being able to stay awake.

When we had gotten out of the bedroom and went outside, Toothless had drawn with fire, a heart for Valentine's Day. I smiled softly, seeing what Toothless had done. We went back inside and I went into the kitchen. "Hiccup?" Jack said, calling from the living room. I quietly went out of the kitchen. "Yes Jack?" "You don't need to make breakfast today. We're going to Dunkin Donuts." (I couldn't help it. I love Dunkin Donuts!) I nodded and went to get dressed. It would be pretty weird to go out in public with just boxers on. I put on a green tee shirt and a pair of jeans. Jack wore his usual. Blue hoodie and brown pants.

As we finshed getting ready, I rode Toothless to Dunkin Donuts with Jack by my side. When we arrived, all of the Guardians were outside, waiting for us. "How's it going mate?" Bunny said as I got off of Toothless. I was still very shy and didn't really say much. So I just smiled polietly, since shyness was a perk of being me. "Good to see you again Jack." North said, giving Jack a big hug, and knocking the breath out of him. I chucked softly but then, North came over to me and did the same. Jack started to laugh at me as I playfully glared at him. "Hello Jack, it's good to see you again. Hello Hiccup." Tooth said to both of us as she smiled. I smiled at her, still shy for no reason.

We all went inside to eat. Tooth ordered a strawberry donut, Bunny ordered, well.. I guess not really anything. I guess he wasn't hungry. North ordered hot chocolate. Me and Jack ordered munchkins and coffee. It was fun to see the Guardians again, though I barely talked to them. We had a lot of laughs as we ate. It was good to feel like I belonged somewhere and was wanted. Not hated and rejected. I had to deal with that in Berk, but I don't have to anymore. "Well we better get going. We'll see you later." North said as we waved to them, leaving Dunkin Donuts. I got on Toothless and we headed back to home.

"Hey Hiccup?" Jack said as we walked inside. "I was thinking, you and me can just have dinner tonight since it's Valentine's Day. Would you like to?" I sat down on the couch and Jack sat right beside me. "Sure." I said as I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled softly and kissed me on the cheek. He kissed behind my ear softly. I blushed softly. I always seemed to blush around Jack when he would kiss chuckled softly as he looked at me. "Your blush is so adorable Hiccup." He kissed me again on my ear soflty, nibbling it softly. I blushed even more red. He chuckled softly, picked me up, and took me into the bedroom.

He held me in his arms as he sat on the bed. He kissed all over my face as I ran my fingers through his hair. I chuckled softly as he kissed me. He smiled down at me. "You're beautiful Hiccup. Just remember that.." He kissed my forehead. I nodded softly. No one had ever made me feel like I was worth anything but Jack did. Toothless was my best friend but I wanted someone to love in my life and I do. When Jack told me I was beautiful, he made me feel like I wasn't a failure for once, well I was never a failure to Jack.

"We probably should be gettting ready to go to dinner Jack. It's already 6:30." I said as I nuzzled my face in his neck. "Fine. If I have to..." We both got up and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much Hiccup." He whispered into my ear. "I love you more Jack." I said, kissing his cheek. "I love you forever and always Hiccup." He said as he kissed my lips. His frosty cold lips mixing with mine. We both stopped and went to go get dressed. I put on a black sit and a green tie as Jack wore his usual. "Wow, you look sexy Hiccup." Jack said as I turned around after getting dressed. I blushed softly and he chuckled. We both walked outside the door, locking each other's fingers, and flying off to dinner. But Jack had a little surprise for him at dinner...

When they arrived, Jack had already had a table reserved. A table for two. Jack pulled the seat out for me and pushed it back in when I sat down. He went around to his chair and sat down. A waiter came over with two glasses and poured them some champagne. "Cheers to Valentine's Day." Jack said, holidng his glass up. "Cheers." I said as we tapped our glasses together and drank. "Jack, what are you up to?" I said, looking over at him. "What do you mean? It's Valentine's Day and it's supposed to be romantic." Jack was trying to save it for the right moment. A slow dance song came up and Jack rose from his seat. He gave a hand to Hiccup. "Dance with me, my little viking." "I can't dance Jack. I don't know how to." I said, looking down. It was embarassing. I never learned how to dance.

Jack kneeled down and pointed me head to him. "Hey it's okay Hiccup. I'll teach you. Follow my lead." Jack said, holding out his hand again. I took his hand as he took me to the dance floor. He put his arm around my waist as I put my arm on his back. He smiled softly at me. "You got this Hiccup." He said softly. I nodded. He twirlied me around several times. He held me real close. He dipped me towards the end of the song and then at the end, he held me close again and kissed me. Some people gave us funny looks but other people were happy. I blushed softly as the crowd of people looked at us. Jack guided us back to our table and sat me down. He got down on one knee. "Hiccup, you and I have been together for 3 years now since the day we met on that cold frosty night. I've always loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You are different and that is good. I love your green eyes. Your adorable smile. Your freckles. Your cherry red blush. Your shyness. That's all what makes you you. I love all of you. Your'e perfect to me. Even all your perfect imperfections. Now I know your father kicked you out of Berk for being gay but I don't care. He was a jerk. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Hiccup. You mean the world to me. So...Hiccup? Will you marry me?" Jack said, looking up at me with a smile. Happy tears ran down my face. I never knew this day would come.

"Yes Jack. I will." I said, throwing my arms around him and kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

(A few months after the propsal)

It was a beautiful day in December. It was December 7th at exactly 9am. I woke up with the guardians surrounding me. "Hiccup, wake up! You need to get ready! It's your wedding day!" Tooth said, shaking me. I groaned softly and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Today was going to be the day I marry my love, Jack Frost. I got up and put on my clothes. I wore my green tunic, my fur vest, my brown pants, and my boots. I ran a brush through my hair since it was all messy. Didn't want to look like a slob on my wedding day. After that, I got out of my room and Toothless was sitting outside my door. "How do I look, bud?" I asked Toothless as he ran over to me, tacklng me. I laughed softly. "Toothless! Come on, bud. I gotta go to the winter woods. That's where me and Jack are getting married." I said, smiling. I jumped on Toothless's back and he flew into the winter woods.

Unlike me, Jack woke up at 6am, threw on his hoodie, put on his brown pants, grabbed his staff, and headed to the winter woods early, to see it snow. Even though he could make it a snow day whenever he wanted to, he, for once, wanted to see it snow naturally. Not him doing it. "Today's the day I marry my little viking." He said smiling to himself. Toothless crashed right beside Jack and I flew off and fell into Jack. "Jack! I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to get up. Jack pulled me back onto him. "It's okay my little viking. I still love you..." He said, smiling softly. He kissed me softly and we both got up. He chuckled softly. "Nice landing Toothless." He said, chuckling. "It's almost time for the wedding, Jack." I said softly. Jack looked over at me. "Okay, let's have a wedding." Jack said, kissing me.

It was about 12pm when everything finally was ready. Tooth put the veil on my head and started to walk down the aisle with me. I was so nervous that I started to blush. In the chairs were Sandy, Bunny, Toothless, oh and Jamie. Jamie was about 15 now, a few years after he started to believe. North was the one that was gonna marry me and Jack. Even though all my old friends from Berk weren't there, I still had my new friends, my bud Toothless, and my love, Jack. I saw Jack, standing on the altar. He smiled at me, making me know it was okay. When me and Tooth reached the altar, Tooth sat down. North looked at both of us and smiled. "So, we are gathered here today to put this guardian and this viking in marriage. So, Jack? Will you take this viking to be your love forever." North said, now looking at Jack. "I do." He said, smiling at me. "And Hiccup? Will you take this guardian to be your love forever and forever be your guardian?" North said, looking at me. "I do." I said, smiling and blushing a lot more than before. "Well, by the power invested in me, I now pronunce you viking and guardian." North said finishing as Jack took off my veil and kissed me.

I deepened the kiss as I heard North start to cry. I swear I even heard Bunny start to sniffle. We stopped kissing and everyone cheered. Toothless looked really happy. Me and Jack walked down the aisle together as everyone started to come up to us and say things like, "I'm so happy for you" "Congrats" and "I hope you guys will be together forever". We had an after party at around 5pm and there were tables, music, cake, and drinks. There were slow songs, only a few though. Jack twirled me around several times, dipped me, and kissed me. After about thirty minutes of dancing, we sat down and ate some cake. Jack put some frosting on my nose. I grabbed a huge piece of frosting and threw it on his face. Instead, it accidently hit Bunny in his backside. I started to laugh so hard, I fell on the floor. Then everyone ended up being in a cake fight. Even Toothless. Toothless really seemed to like cake, no wonder he was so hyper afterward. He crashed out on his bed later on.

Around 8pm, we all headed home. "Catch ya later guys." Jack said to the guardians and Jamie. Jack picked me up bridal shower and flew home. When Toothless noticed we were leaving, he flew and crashed into us several times to get our attetnion that we almost left him. We chuckled softly. We had arrived at our house and Jack opened up the door, while still holding me, closed it, opened our bedroom door, shut it, and then locked it (so Toothless wouldn't barge in incase of anything... *wink wink*). He put me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He nibbled my ear softly. He began to kiss my neck, making hickeys on it as he began to suck on my neck. I moaned softly. "Your moan is so adorable, Hiccup..." Jack said, in between sucking on my neck. He took off my tunic, my boots, my fur vest, leaving me shirtless. He also took off his hoodie. His lips collided with mine as I ruffled up his hair.

He pushed me down against the bed. He smirked at me and undid my belt. As his fingers were all over me, I began to shiver, his body making me cold. He took off my pants and I was in boxers. He took off his pants too. I began to blush, my freckles started to be covered up in my cherry red blush. "Aww... Someone can't help it that I'm so sexy." Jack chuckled softly began to trace designs on my thighs with his fingertips. "You're teasing me..." I said softly. Jack smirked and began to leave hickeys all over my body. I grabbed his hair and began to ruffle it up more. I moaned softly each time he would leave a hickey. He finally pulled off my boxers and his too. He looked down and smirked. "You want me so badly, don't you Hiccup?" He said, smirking at me. I began to blush even more and nodded slowly. He went down slowly to where my cock was, and began to swallow. I let out a huge gasp and gripped his hair tightly as I began to pant. "Damn you taste so good, Hiccup." Jack said as he kept swallowing.

I let out a loud moan and he stopped. "Your turn, my littl viking." He said smirking. I didn't know what to do so I just did what Jack did. This time, I took control. I pushed him against the bed and began to kiss his neck, deeply and started to suck on his neck hard. Jack moaned softly. I began to make hickeys all over his body, he moaned every time. "I love you Jack..." I said as I went down to his cock and began to suck, hard. Jack grabbed my hair and moaned loud. The flavor of him tasted so good in my mouth, I couldn't stop. "Hiccup! I'm gonna cum!" He began to cum in my mouth. After I was done sucking, Jack took over again. He put his three fingers into me. He thrusted them in and out. "Gosh Hiccup. You're so tight." Jack said as he continued to thrust. I began to moan more as I glanced down at him. Then, without warning, he began to shove himself inside me. "You're so tight, Hiccup!" Jack said, thrusting himself, in and out of me. "J-Jack! I'm gonna...gonna..cum!" I panted as I began to cum. Jack began to cum also. "J-Jack!" "Hiccup!" We screamed each other's names as we started to cum.

A few minutes later, we were laying down in each other's arms, panting. "I love you Hiccup..." "I love you too Jack." I said as I kissed him. Toothless finally busted down the door but by the time he did, we were asleep..


End file.
